A Bond 4 Life
by inugurlume
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome r childhood friends in the fudal era. Kagome disappears for 12 years. will things work out for them or will it end badly? one shot


Hey everyone! Here is another one shot. I just thought of this and I just had to type it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Inu-chan!" called a small hanyou girl.

A young Inuyasha looked up and waved. "Kags!"

Once she got to him she tackled him and they wrestled for a few minutes before they both ended up laying on the ground side-by-side laughing. Once they were done laughing they lay there watching the clouds as they slowly drifted by. After a few minutes Kagome broke the silence.

"Hey Inu-chan, look." Kagome held out her hand and there on her small palm were two necklaces. They both had a blue stone hanging from the chain.

Inuyasha looked from her hand to her face. "What are they for?" he asked.

"My oka-san taught me a spell. If you and another person say the spell together while wearing the necklaces then after the spell is said then those two people will always know if the other is alive or dead." She said quickly. There was a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Ok, so if we say this spell together then I'll always know weather you are alive or dead?" he asked.

"Yes! And I will always know if you are alive or dead." She said enthusiastically.

Inuyasha thought for a minute then asked another question. "So how will we know if the other one of us has died?"

"Simple, if you die then the stone on my necklace will break. And if I die then-"

"The stone on my necklace will break!" Inuyasha finished for her.

Kagome nodded, her silky black hair flying everywhere.

"Ok, let's do it then." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him one of the necklaces and they put them on. They then sat in front of each other and held hands. Kagome told him the spell and they said it together.

Forever bind us together, 

_Let our lives intertwine, _

_And our fate be shared._

2 years later

"KAGOME! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled an 8 year old Inuyasha.

He looked all around the ruins that had once been Kagome's home, the castle of the eastern lands.

Inuyasha's otou-san placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I'm afraid Kagome is de-"

"Don't say it! She is NOT dead! I know she's still alive." He clutched the small stone through his shirt. It was still whole, so that meant that she had to be alive.

(They didn't tell anyone about the necklaces)

Meanwhile

A 6 year old Kagome woke up in a dark, cold, barren waist land.

"Where am I? I want my oka-san, and my otou-san. I want Inuyasha." She whispered the last part.

For the next 12 years Inuyasha searched for Kagome. He never gave up on finding her. He wouldn't let himself stop looking for her until the day he died or the day when the stone broke, whichever came first.

One night as Inuyasha lay down to sleep he told himself that he would find her soon. He told himself this every night before he went to bed and he hoped that it would come true. As sleep claimed him memories of when he and Kagome were little came floating into his mind.

They were sitting in a field of wild flowers that was near her home. The two of them were laying there, Inuyasha with his hands behind his head and Kagome had her head on his stomach. Kagome then started to hum a song that her oka-san had taught them when they were younger. Inuyasha started to hum along with her. It was a beautiful tune. They never actually sang the words because Kagome's oka-san had said only to sing the song when they were in great danger.

That memory faded away and another took its place. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the same field as before but it was the day before she had disappeared. They were laughing about something and when they stopped laughing Inuyasha said,

"Kagome, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it Inu-chan?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

But before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome's otou-san called for her to go home.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Said Inuyasha.

"Okay. Ja ne Inu-chan." She said. She then ran home, stopping a couple of yards away and waved. Inuyasha waved and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

In his dream Inuyasha stood there for a long time. He regretted not telling her what he had meant to that day. Now he may never get to tell her. Subconsciously he started to sing a spell that Kagome had taught him. It was a spell to find someone. But the catch was that the person you wanted to find had to be singing the song too.

Meanwhile

An 18 year old Kagome sat in the middle of the barren waist land that had been her 'home' for the last 12 years of her life. Her eyes were closed. She wanted to see Inuyasha again. She knew that she would never get to see her parents again because _he _had killed them. All these years she had only been able to defend herself against him.

She started to sing the spell that would let you find someone. But it would only work if the other person was singing it too. What she didn't know was that at that very moment Inuyasha was singing too.

As Inuyasha sang he saw his surroundings change and an older, tired looking Kagome appeared before him. He was now where Kagome was. As they stopped singing Kagome opened her eyes and when she saw Inuyasha she gasped.

"Inu-chan?" she whispered. Almost afraid that he would just be an illusion.

"Kags?" he whispered in response.

They sat there for a minute. Kagome was on the verge of tears. Inuyasha suddenly hugged her and pulled her into his lap. Kagome gripped hi hori and cried softly. Inuyasha held her close and tried to comfort her.

"I can't believe it's really you." She said once the tears had stopped.

"I know, and now that I have found you I will never let you go again." He said.

Before another word could be said they felt a powerful aura approaching. They stood up and faced the direction that the aura was coming from.

"Is that the one that has kept you here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome merely nodded. Inuyasha's face set in determination. He was going to kill the bastard for what he had done. As the demon came closer Kagome said,

"Inuyasha, please go. I don't want you to get hurt."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay her and kill that bastard. No one does this to you and gets away with it." He said.

Kagome looked back at him in surprise. When she saw the determination and love in his eyes. She smiled and turned back to face him, the demon that had killed her parents and the one that had trapped her there, Naraku.

Before them a dark black cloud formed, it was made of a strong miasma. A lone figure emerged from the swirling depths, and an icy, evil laugh echoed over the empty landscape. Inuyasha and Kagome got into fighting stances.

"I see you have found a way to get your friend here. No matter, he will not be of any help to you." Said Naraku.

Naraku, with out any warning set a powerful blast of energy their way. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up bridal style and jumped out of the way. As soon as Inuyasha landed on the ground again he had to jump out of the way again. This little game went on for a little while.

Inuyasha had just landed again and he looked up and saw another blast heading towards them. But this time he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Kagome knew this. She slipped out of his arms and put up a barrier. When the blast hit Kagome struggled to keep up the barrier. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Almost as soon as he did that she could feel his energy flowing into her. With Inuyasha's help Kagome was able to deflect the blast.

"So, you deflected a blast. Good for you. But I am afraid that will be the best you can do against me. Why don't you just give up?" asked Naraku.

"We'll never give up!" answered Inuyasha. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Was all Naraku said to the statement.

An idea then came to Inuyasha. It might just work, besides they didn't really have many options at the moment.

"Kagome, do you remember that song that your oka-san taught us?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome was quiet for a minute. Then realization dawned on her when Inuyasha started to sing the song.

Help us! 

_Help us!_

_Help us in our time of need._

_We the fighters._

_We the heroes of this land._

_Help us!_

_Lift us up and give us strength!_

_Together we fight,_

_Side by side,_

_For love and life._

Once Inuyasha had sung the song once through he started to sing it again. This time with Kagome.

Help us! 

_Help us!_

_Help us in our time of need._

_We the fighters._

_We the heroes of this land._

_Help us!_

_Lift us up and give us strength!_

_Together we fight,_

_Side by side,_

_For love and life._

As they said the last line, with their eyes closed, their bodies started to glow. The glow then completely surrounded them. Naraku had to shield his eyes from the light. When the light dissipated when Naraku saw amazed him. It also made him curse his luck. Before him stood Kagome, but she was not alone. Kagome and Inuyasha had become one.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. _Oh kami! Where did Inuyasha go! Where is he!_ Inuyasha's voice came from somewhere, it sounded like in her head.

_I'm here Kagome. But I don't see you either. What the hell is going on?_

A thought then came to Kagome. She looked down at her body. She was still glowing. _Inuyasha. Flex your right hand._ His confused voice echoed in her head.

_Flex my right hand? Why?_

Kagome sighed. _Just do it, please._

Kagome looked down at her right hand, and with out her doing anything it flexed. That confirmed what she was thinking.

_Kagome? What's going on?_

_We have fused bodies._

_What!_

_Inuyasha, calm down and relax. We need to focus on defeating Naraku. _

So they stood there for a few minutes and let their bodies and minds get used to sharing a body. Slowly, it was like their powers figured out how to work together and around each other. They were now ready to fight.

Naraku had been gathering a lot of energy while they were taking their time and now he launched the massive ball of energy at them. They jumped out of the way easily and with lightning fast speed hit Naraku hard.

Naraku went flying back. They raced after him and then punched him again so that he slammed into the ground. They punched and kicked him until Naraku lay in a good sized crater. They landed on the edge of the crater and watched as Naraku picked himself up.

"Had enough yet Naraku?"

"He he he. Never." He replied.

He jumped up out of the crater and they locked in a fierce battle. Exchanging blows, blasts of energy and spells. Inuyasha and Kagome landed a little ways away from Naraku. They stared each other down.

_Inuyasha. I think I know how to kill him._

Kagome then told Inuyasha her plan. He smirked inwardly.

_You're the boss._

They exhaled and stood perfectly still. Naraku watched in amazement as the glow around them got brighter. They then brought their hands out in front of them and brought them close together. The energy surrounding them focused there and it formed a sword.

The sword was huge. The blade was thick and curved towards the tip. Near the hilt of the sword there were some engravings. It read:_ The power of life is found in love._

A smile played on their face. They raise the sword above their head and brought it down in a mighty swing. The blast that came from the sword destroyed Naraku. When the dust settled they were in their own bodies again. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you sometime soon." She elaborated when she saw the confused look on his face. "This is only a dream world. Although what happens to us here also happens to our physical bodies."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "I'll see you soon Kagome."

With that they both woke up. Inuyasha felt a little tired but happy. Kagome woke up for the first time in 12 years. She was in a cave that had a barrier over the entrance. She stood up and stretched.

_Now to wait for Inuyasha._

While she was waiting she recounted her memories of their childhood.

Inuyasha easily enough found her scent. He just had to follow his instincts. By night dusk he found the cave where Kagome was. She saw him coming and destroyed the barrier that separated them.

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and held her close.

"Kagome do you remember that last day we saw each other 12 years ago?" he asked.

She simply nodded against his shoulder.

"The thing that I wanted to tell you that day was…I love you."

She smiled and lifted her face up to meet his.

"I love you too, Inu-chan."

Then as the sun set painting the sky with all of the colors of the rainbow they shared their first kiss.

Okay that's it! How did u like it huh? Huh? Please review and tell me. I really liked it.

Ume


End file.
